


Hungry Eyes

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Non-cannon fic - Buffy and Angel dance (I promise there's more to it than that!)





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.   
> The title and lyrics come from the song Hungry Eyes which is written by Franke Previte and John DeNicola, performed by Eric Carmen and owned by Knockout Music Inc./Jemava Music Corp/R U Cyrius Publishing (ASCAP) and is taken from the soundtrack to the Vestrom Motion Picture ‘Dirty Dancing’  
> Lyrics = italics

All conversation fades as I see him across the room. Before I can question my actions I am on my feet and heading towards him.

“Hi.”

He looks at me and then into me. His soul greets mine. I don’t know if he’s even aware he’s doing it.

“Hi.”

“I’ve missed you.”

“You too.”

This was painful. I knew all the arguments against us being together but I didn’t care anymore. I wanted him and I knew he wanted me. Everyone else could go to hell!

“D’you want a drink?”

“Yeah, soda.”

I watched him as he made his way to the bar. Glancing over my shoulder I motioned to Willow who nodded and scuttled off to the DJ.

“Here.” He handed me my drink.

I heard the first few notes of a song. Putting my drink down I took his hand.

“Dance with me.”

I didn’t wait for an answer as I dragged him onto the dancefloor.

_I’ve been meaning to tell you  
I’ve got this feeling that won’t subside  
I look at you and I fantasize  
You’re mine tonight  
Now I’ve got you in my sights  
With these hungry eyes  
One look at you and I can’t disguise   
I’ve got hungry eyes  
I feel the magic between you and I…_

I rubbed myself against him sensuously and heard a low growl come from deep within his throat. I knew what I was doing to him. This was make or break time for us. Since the binding there was no reason why we couldn’t be together. I just had to break down his defences and convince him of that.

_I want to hold you so hear me out  
I want to show you what love’s all about  
Darlin’ tonight  
Now I’ve got you in my sights…_

He was beginning to respond to me know. His grip became tighter as we both moved to the music.

_I need you to see  
This love was meant to be…_

He bent down and purred in my ear, “Let’s get out of here.”

I looked up at him and asked innocently, “Why?”

His smile said it all. As I followed him towards the door I offered up silent thanks that my Mom had made me sit through Dirty Dancing.


End file.
